Programming blocks
Toon Disney frequently aired groups of series in blocks; over the course of Toon Disney's broadcast history, it had several programming blocks that featured at least two of their shows. *12 Days of Christmas - (1998-2008), a block that aired around Christmas between 1998 and 2008, and showed Christmas themed episodes and movies. *@Toon - (2001-2004), a spinoff of Toons in the House. Shortly after @Toon's premiere, before each first commercial break for most of the shows, it featured some viewer submissions and game high scores from the official website since April 2002. The segments were "Game-On Challenge" (focusing games), "It's Ummmm...?" (a guessing game hosted by Darkwing Duck and later Chip and Dale, which showed a close-up image of a cartoon character that the viewer had to guess), "I Wanna Watch" (a Thursday request show where viewers vote on what cartoon they want to see), "Mail-a-Toon" (where viewers could send e-mails to Lloyd Nebulon, Rope Girl, Timon and Pumbaa, and Tino Tonitini), "Goofy Giggles" (joking with Goofy), "Shout-Out" (a chat game hosted by Timon and Pumbaa), "Super Secret Word" (finding the secret word of an object), "Whatcha Think?" (a thinking game hosted by Scott Leadready II), and "Website Check-In" (a "check-in" segment hosted by Max Goof, which showed to viewing at the website). *2oon Disney - (2003-2004), Toon Disney 2 Times the Shows Called 2oon Disney. *Toon Treats - (1999) *After Class Laugh - (2004-2006), two-hour block of "The Most Funny Shows" on Toon Disney. The shows are Lilo & Stitch: The Series, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Disney's Recess, and Kim Possible. This block is shown on weekdays from 3:00 pm Eastern/2:00 pm Central to 5:00 pm Eastern/4:00 pm Central. It came back in 2006 under a slightly different name (After Class Laugh Attack). It was replaced by Mega Jam. *Acme Hour - (1998-2002), all day programming for Classic Cartoons like Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes to the Acme Corporation. *DuckTales: The Marathon - (1999) all day marathon of DuckTales that aired on Toon Disney *Big Movie Show - (2004-2009), a daily showing of films, usually animated Disney films, but the film shown may be produced by another studio or live-action (the latter happens extremely rarely). The Big Movie Show was often the subject of theme weeks, which usually heralded in the initial Toon Disney broadcast of a given film. *Chillin' with the Villians - (2000-2003), a two-hour marathon of a certain show presented on Sunday afternoons. However, these particular marathons focused on a certain villain from whichever series was being featured. *Friday Night Movies - (1998-2001), a feature film presentation on the Magical World of Toons every Friday night starting at 7:00pm. It featured films made by the Walt Disney company, as well as non-Disney films such as The Land Before Time series. *Double Features Movie Night - (2001-2004), it featured back-to-back movies airing every Friday from 5:00pm to 9:00pm and repeating Saturday from 11:00am to 3:00pm. Formerly known as Double Feature Fridays (or Double Feature Saturdays). *Big Time Morning Show - (2005), is an programming to wake up the Toon Disney style. *Scary Saturdays - (1998-2005) *Gargoyles Halloween Marathon - (2003), a all-night marathon halloween of Gargoyles that aired on Toon Disney. *Monster Mania Scare A Thon - (2005) *The Replacements: Todd Daring Presents Ultimate Saturdays - (2008), is an programming marathon of The Replacements that aired on Toon Disney. *Gaspar's Loco LeGecko-a-Thon - (2007), all day marathon of Brandy & Mr. Whiskers that aired on Toon Disney. *Toon Disney's Movie Madness - (2003-2004), an all day movies is going madness Two Back to Back Toon Disney Movies Inclued of Who Framed Roger Rabbit and The Lion King. *Dive In Movie Week - (2006) *Monster Bustin' Movie Week - (2007) *Lighting Quest Movie Fest - (2008) *Toon Disney Winter - (2004-2007) *Late Night Toons - (2001) *2 Toons Weekend - (2004), all day back to back Toon Disney Shows. *2 Times the Toons - (2005-2006), all day back to back Toon Disney Shows. *Wheel of Movies Week - (2008) *Jingle Toons - (2000) *Mickey and Minnie's Birthday Bash Marathon - (1998), an day programming of Disney Shorts with Mickey Mouse and his Friends that aired on Toon Disney. *Haging' with the Heroes - (2002-2004), originally aired on weekends, but then aired on weekdays, too. It featured Aladdin, Gargoyles, Bugs 'N Daffy and Hercules: The Animated Series. *Toon Disney's President's Day Premeire Party-Palooza - (2006) *Totally Gnarly Surf O Rama Marathon - (2004-2005) *Stealin' The Spotlight Marathon - (2004) *Princess Power Party Marathon - (2003), a all-night marathon of Toon Disney Favorites with Aladdin, Pepper Ann, The Weekenders and Toon Disney Movies. *Mickey's Rock The House - (2005-2006), all day marathon of House of Mouse that aired on Toon Disney in new years eve. *Howl and Shriek Movie Week - (2008) *Toon Disney's Fab Five Fourth - (2000), is an programming of Independence Day of Toon Disney Toons. *Wild Wild Quest Movie Week 2 - (2008) *Wild Wild Quest Movie Week 3 - (2009) *Ultimate Toon Heroes Marathon - (2002) *Jetix - (2004-2009), a fourteen-hour block on weekdays and a seventeen hour block on weekends. It featured action that some of which were originally on Fox before Disney bought its children's shows and this block was what Fox Kids eventually became in 2004, during its first two years on ABC Family had no proper name and was known simply as ABC Family Action Block. Originally the network's nightly block, it eventually took up more than half of the network's schedule. *Tales of Adventure Marathon - (2002-2003), all day marathon of TaleSpin that aired on Toon Disney. *Toon Disney's President's Day Marathon - (2002-2003), all day marathon of Teamo Supremo and Fillmore! that aired on Toon Disney. *Pumbaa's Pig Out Challenge - (2000), all day marathon of Timon and Pumbaa that aired on Toon Disney in Thanksgiving *Toon Disney's Thanksgiving Weekend - (1999), is an programming of Thanksgiving of Toon Disney Shows and the Toon Disney world premiere of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. *Big Screen Bash in Brother Hood - (2008) *Back to the Future-A-Thon - (2004), is an programming with 3 Back to the Future Movies are Heading to Toon Disney. *Summer of Fun - (1999), is summer time on The Magical World of Toons to the fun into the sun inclueded 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Timon and Pumbaa, Darkwing Duck, The New Adventures of Jenny Foxworth, Bonkers, Aladdin, Goof Troop, TaleSpin, and Toon Disney Doodles. *Jackie Chan Monster Allergy-A-Thon - (2008-2009), an all day marathon of Jackie Chan Adventures and Monster Allergy that aired on Toon Disney. *Splish Splash Movie Bash - (2006) *Toon Disney's Toon's Got Idol - (2008), is an programming of Musical Toon Disney Shows and Movies All-Day. *Toon Disney's March of the Meanies - (2005) *Double Dip Movie Trip - (2006) *Bears - (1999), is an programming of Bears of Toon Disney Shows Like The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Care Bears and Adventures of the Gummi Bears that aired on Toon Disney. *Casper's Scare-a-Thon - (1999), is an programming halloween marathon of Casper that aired on Toon Disney. *Magical World of Toons - (1998-2003), a four hour nightly block that aired from 7:00pm to 11:00pm Sunday to Thursday until 2003, when its slot was replaced by The Power Pack, a bunch of three-hour marathons of certain shows. *Mega Jam - (2006-2007), all day summer to get Mega Jam it Up they's Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday of your Toon Disney lineup. *Jake Long Saves St. Patty's - (2007), all day marathon St. Patrick's Day of American Dragon: Jake Long that aired on Toon Disney *Toon Disney's Trick-a-Toon-a-Thon (1999-2000), all night of halloween marathons and movies that aired on October 31, 1999 *Spring Break Animal Beach Party - (2007) *Electrico Flash Movie Bash - (2007) *Ghoul to Woodpecker Marathon - (1999) is an programming marathon of Casper and The New Woody Woodpecker Show that aired on Toon Disney. *Pooh's Friendship Day - (2002), all day marathon of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh that aired on Toon Disney. *Lilo's Loco Luau - (2006), all day marathon of Lilo & Stitch: The Series that aired on Toon Disney. *D.A.T. Command - (2008), all day of your favorite Toon Disney Movies Right After Thanksgiving. *Haunted School House - (2006), is an programming the School is Haunted of Toon Disney, inclued American Dragon: Jake Long, The Weekenders, The Emperor's New School, Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, Recess, and Dave the Barbarian. *After Class Laugh Attack - (2006) *Halloween with Tish Katsurfrakis - (2000-2006), all day marathon of halloween of Toon Disney Premiered Beetlejuice, Toonsylvania, The What-A-Cartoon! Show and the Toon Disney Premiered The Tish Katsurfrakis Cartoon Show. *Lilo & Stitch Big Time Alien Round Up - (2008), all day marathon of Lilo & Stitch: The Series that aired on Toon Disney. *Woody Woodpecker's World Class Marathon - (2000), is an programming marathon of The New Woody Woodpecker Show that aired on Toon Disney. *Jammin' With Jake - (2006), all day marathon of American Dragon: Jake Long that aired on Toon Disney. *World Class Father's Day Marathon - (2008), all day marathon of The Proud Family, Kim Possible and American Dragon: Jake Long *The Dance Away Turkey Day Marathon - (2007), all day marathon of Goof Troop and Two Goofy Movies *Toons in the House - (1998-2001), a four-hour weekday-afternoon block similar in spirit to The Disney Afternoon. It was replaced by @Toon. *Month of Merriment - (2002-2005) *Santa's Best Little Helpers - (2004), is an programming Toon Disney for the Holidays. *Toon Disney's One Full Hour of Duck Crime Fighter - (1999), is an back to back programming of Mighty Ducks and Darkwing Duck that aired on Toon Disney. *Hey Cupid Don't Point That At Me! Marathon - (2005), is an programming Toon Disney are in Love. *Fillmore Marathon - (2004), all day marathon of Fillmore! that aired on Toon Disney. *Gigantic Ginormous Movies Week - (2005), is an programming Toon Disney Movies Gets Gigantic Ginormous. *The Power Pack - (2003-2004) *Play It Jam Again! - (2006-2007), replacing the Bonus Stacks. This format had three episodes of a given show in a row instead of four. Its name is a pun to the phrase, "Play it again, Sam!". It was replaced by Mega Jam, then Treasure Cove. *Crush The Villians Movie Week - (2008-2009), all day movies of Toon Disney Gets Crush of Spy Kids 3: Game Over, Minutemen, Spy Kids, and Sky High. *Proud To Pick The Proud Family Marathon - (2005), all day marathon of The Proud Family that aired on Toon Disney. *Make Your Mama Proud Marathon - (2006), all day marathon of The Proud Family that aired on Toon Disney. *Meanie Madness Marathon - (2006), all day marathon Those Bad Guys are Taked Over To Toon Disney inclueded American Dragon: Jake Long, Lilo & Stitch: The Series and The Emperor's New School. *Disney Princess Power Hour - (2000-2007), a one-hour block featuring episodes of Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. The block ended up airing only in the afternoons on weekends. Formerly known as Princess Power Hour. It was replaced by The Great Toon Weekend Getaway. *Toon In - (2007-2008), Weekday Mornings Toon In to all your favorite Toon Disney Shows. *Screamin Meanies - (1998-2003), a block that aired around Halloween between 1998 and 2003, and showed Halloween-themed episodes of shows. *Screamdays - (2003) *November Movies - (2004), 10 Toon Disney Movies are in November inclueded Two Toon Disney Movies premiered of Return to Neverland and Recess: School's Out. *Pumbaa Bowl - (1999-2009), an all day marathon of Timon and Pumbaa that aired on Super Bowl Sunday every day. *Super Stacked Weekends - (2007-2009), which consisted of a mini-marathon each weekday. On Fridays a random show would air sometimes a show that wasn't aired often. It began as Mega Movie Jam, but changed its name afterwards to Mega Jam. Starting October 1, 2007, it was renamed Toon Disney Treasure Cove. After this, it was changed to Super Stacked Weekdays to coincide with the Super Stacks, at this time known as Super Stacked Weekends. *Toon Disney Treasure Cove - (2007-2008) *Night of 1001 Toons - (2002), a all-night marathon of House of Mouse with eightteen new episodes from the show's third season. *Power Rangers Generation - (2005), all day marathon of Power Rangers series. *Toon Disney's Summer Movie Splash 2 - (2005), Toon Disney's Movie is having Summer Movie Splash this summer. *The Toon Club - (2007-2009), Toons is get in the Club marathon of Toon Disney Shows featured The Baby Huey Show, Krypto The Superdog, Gerald McBoing-Boing, Tom & Jerry Tales, The Mr. Men Show, Baby Looney Tunes, and The Wacky World Of Tex Avery every Friday and Saturday Morning at 5:00 am Eastern/10:00 pm Central. *The Zack vs. Cody Suite Life Marathon - (2008), all day marathon of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody that aired on Toon Disney. *Phineas and Ferb All Week Long Marathon - (2008), all day marathon of Phineas and Ferb that aired on Toon Disney. *Hanna-Barbera's Cartoon Corral (1998-2002), all day marathon Hanna-Barbera Cartoons is heading to Toon Disney. *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody All Week Long Marathon - (2008), all day marathon of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody that aired on Toon Disney. *Phineas and Ferb's Frighteningly Top Secret Marathon - (2008), all day marathon of Phineas and Ferb that aired on Toon Disney. *Madeline's Birthday (1999), all day marathon of Madeline that aired on Toon Disney. *After School - (2004), all day marathon on Toon Disney featured The Weekenders, Lloyd in Space, Recess and Fillmore!. *Toon Disney Summer - (2005), it's summer time with all your favorite Toon Disney shows inclueded Timon and Pumbaa, The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries, What's with Andy?, Big Bad Beetleborgs, Recess, Tiny Toon Adventures, Hercules: The Animated Series, Pinky and the Brain, The Weekenders, Camp Lazlo, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Teacher's Pet, Duckman, House of Mouse, Disney's Doug, Pepper Ann, ToonHeads, Sitting Ducks, Code Lyoko, Lloyd in Space, Bugs 'n Daffy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Martin Mystery, The Legend of Tarzan, My Dad the Rock Star, Hong Kong Phooey, The Proud Family, Garfield and Friends, Teamo Supremo, The Terrible Thunderlizards, Kim Possible, Yakkity Yak, Kenny the Shark, Teen Titans, Duck Dodgers, Fillmore!, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, and Dave the Barbarian. *The New For You! Show - (2003-2004) featured new episodes of Lloyd in Space, House of Mouse, The Weekenders, Teamo Supremo, and Fillmore! every Friday and Saturday night at 9:00 pm Eastern/8:00 pm Central. *Weekday Bonus Stacks - (2004-2006), all day in november in Toon Disney Shows and Movies and the Toon Disney premiered Sabrina's Secret Life. *Toon Disney and Beyond: The Marathon - (2003), all day marathon of 22 Episodes of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Toon Disney's To Infinity And Beyond A Thon - (2003-2007), all day marathon of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Toy Story 2 *Pinky and the Brain's New Years Narf Marathon - (2006-2009), all day marathon of Pinky and the Brain that aired on Toon Disney in January 1st *Action Pack Toons (1999), Toon Disney is going Action featured Marsupilami, Darkwing Duck, Mighty Ducks, Shnookums and Meat, Bonkers, Quack Pack, TaleSpin, and Raw Toonage on Action Pack Toons. *Toon Disney's A to Z Countdown To The New Year (1998-2002), all day marathon of new years eve in january 1st on Toon Disney. *The Brother Hood - (2008-2009), a one-hour block, which aired two times a day. It showed The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and Phineas and Ferb. Technically, this block still airs on Disney XD, but they don't use any bumpers for it. *The Great Toon Weekend Getaway - (2007-2008), a five-hour weekend block featuring shows based on Disney movies: Aladdin, Timon and Pumbaa, The Little Mermaid, The Emperor's New School, and Lilo & Stitch: The Series. *Sonic Hog-A-Thon - (2000), a thirteen-hour block airing Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog marathon for Groundhog Day. *Summer Quest for 1000 Prize - (2008) *Toon Disney Toon-A-Lympics Marathon - (2004-2005) all day marathon to The Race is On of Toon Disney Way. *Toon Disney's 4th of Super July Hero - (2003-2009), an all day 4th of July marathon inclueded Big Bad Beetleborgs and Hong Kong Phooey. *Looney Tunes on Toon Disney - (1998-2002), an all your favorite Looney Tunes Characters is Heading to Toon Disney. *Toon Disney's Weekday Morning Lineup - (2002) *Toon Disney/Jetix EnvirOlympics - (2008) *Big Movie Weekend - (2007-2009), all day ten Toon Disney Movie is every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Fridays and Saturdays at 6:00 am/9:00 pm Central *Toon Disney Weekday Mornings - (2003) *Toon Disney Wild Card Stack - (2007-2009), it showed classic Disney cartoon series multiple times. *Toon Disney's Kids Rule, Bullies Drool Marathon - (2005), a six-hour marathon featuring bully-busting shows such as Recess and Fillmore! which aired from 11:00am to 5:00pm conculding with a movie Recess: School's Out. *March of the Meanies - (2003-2004) *Weekday Mornings - (1998) Category:Toon Disney Programming blocks